fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: Nothing like they want me to be
Sachi, age 9 Week 1 I stared at my sister the day she first learnt how to do magic. She seemed to have this talent for it that I lacked. She was what Fuzren called an Ice Mage. She had learnt the skill off a book that Fuzren gave to her. I got a book to, but each time I tried I failed. I guess making magic at the age of nine is kind of hard. Niji has been acting different since mother's death. I have asked her if she's okay about mother's death, again and again but she never seems to answer me. I asked and asked but when her once answered me she said: "I never liked mother, so why should I care now that's she's finally dead," that's when I started seeing them again! The black, bat-things hang around Fuzren a lot, especially lately but from that day on there has been one or two of them around my sister. I told her about them but she ignored me, telling me to stop being in my fantasy world. I really want to learn how to use the golden stick my mother gave me when she died. I have tried while Niji and Fuzren has been asleep but it doesn't seem to work. It's nearly mother's anniversary so I'm going to visit her grave today, I think I shall ask her about the stick. The only thing I can remember mainly was that the stick had something to do with Light Souls. A magic that I can't find anywhere in our guild however I found out what the bat-things around Fuzren and my sister are, they are Dark Souls. I think they are counterparts from each other. Fuzren has been excited recently, I'm worried what his evil mind is planning. I know I cannot tell my sister of what Fuzren really is but even so I feel like I should try soon. There is this teacher called Yasu Rose who looks like she is the same age as us but she tells us all about this God called Gaia. She said she was the same age as Fuzren but I don't believe her. How can someone so small be the same age as Fuzren! I know I should call him 'father' but I can no longer. Yasu has realized this. I'm worried she will tell Fuzren, if she does then I might be killed too. Today I shall be trying to learn this other magic but Fuzren said he had to first do something important with me. If I'm honest, I'm scared. I know he can't kill me. He needs me. I know this because he said to the Red Hood Elites - that's the highest rank in Red Hood - that they needed to train me and Niji to our highest potential. I think they want to start a war or a war is starting soon. I hope this isn't true but my gut tells me that it is. Why else would we be packing up our stuff, slowly. I must also remember to ask Niji what she thinks about this. Sachi, age 9 Week 2 Yasu said that my magic is coming! She said that Gaia told her - I don't believe that - and that she feels it! I got really excited but when I went to talk to Niji I cried. She is covered in those the black spirits. I found out more about Dark Souls and how the more the person thinks evil thoughts the more they like to be around that person. I'm getting really worried about Niji. Fuzren and the rest of my guild mates has started to treat me like royalty. I think it's something to do with the meeeting I had with Fuzren. He told me that he understood why I never thought of him as a father that he will kill Niji if I don't behave and do as I am told. His eyes glowed red but my Angelic Staff - as I like to call it - shined. I think it was my mother's way of saying to Fuzren to back off. I hope it is anyway. I started to see the light spirits. Well I think that's what they are anyway. I can use them too. My Angelic Staff is a bit like Requip just that I have to use it to Requip. I can control the spirits too. I didn't mean to the first time, I just said to myself I was thirsty and then this little girl who glowed gold came back with this drink. She called me 'Master' as well! I hope Fuzren doesn't find out about this power i have grow. I think this is magic I have learnt but I don't want him to know.